


Un ancla que no puedes dejar atrás

by BellaAlabanccini



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Artist Thor, Domesticity, Illustrations, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining, Plant Metaphors, Sibling Incest, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: Un accidente en la galería de arte deja a Thor con un traumatismo craneal menor y los últimos tres años de su vida borrados de su memoria. Mientras lidia con una nueva vida, una nueva ciudad, un nuevo apartamento y una nueva y fácil relación con su hermano, se encuentra encantado y frustrado por un tema recurrente en sus pinturas. Una figura con la cara siempre vuelta hacia un lado, oscurecida, pero pintada con tanta atención y devoción que a Thor le duele.Solo desea poder recordar de quién se ha enamorado.🖌🖌🖌🖌🖌🖌🖌🖌🖌🖌🖌🖌🖌🖌Esta maravillosa historia es de maharlika, quien me ha permitido traducirla. Lo publicó originalmente como un one-shot en Ao3, pero yo lo haré por partes porque está algo largo.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [an anchor you can't leave behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823658) by [maharlika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/pseuds/maharlika). 



—Esto parece una muy mala idea.

Val se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con incertidumbre. A su lado, Thor se arrodilló con una sola rodilla en el suelo, las manos en un lío de cables y enchufes.

En medio de la habitación había una enorme escultura de un pegaso en vuelo, todo vidrio y luces de neón. La caída de Asgard, lo llamó Val, recordando las calles resplandecientes de décadas pasadas, cuando el neón había sido un símbolo del futuro. Aunque en secreto, dijo, pensaba que se veía realmente genial.

Habían pasado la tarde tratando de conectarlo al tablero de distribución de la galería, y Thor estaba a un paso de armarlo todo o de hacerle explotar.

—Está bien —dijo Thor con una sonrisa—. Dios del Trueno, ¿verdad?

Empujó hacia abajo con la mano, conectando la escultura a la fuente de alimentación.

Por un momento, el pegaso se encendió, chillón y hermoso en sus brillantes púrpuras y rojos, y luego hubo un tremendo BOOM, y Thor fue arrojado a través de la habitación, chocando contra la pared opuesta mientras el aire se llenaba con el olor a humo acre.

Hey hey, como ya pudieron haber leído en el resumen, esta historia es un one-shot, pero por lo largo lo estaré publicando en partes.

Ahora, se que debería concentrarme en los otros trabajos pendientes, pero hoy chequé mis historias y me encontré con la fabulosa noticia de que tanto " El veneno en mi sangre" como "La concubina" llegaron a más de 1k de votos y eso es impresionante, además de que me hace súper feliz, sobre todo considerando que "La concubina" acaba de ser resubida después de mi drama por las críticas, me demuestran que si les ha gustado y que debo seguir así, por lo que les daré la mayor cantidad de historias que pueda manejar.


	2. Capítulo 2

Thor parpadeó adormilado y se despertó. Le zumbaba la cabeza, el incesante zumbido de un diapasón. Se sintió dolorido hasta el esqueleto.

Alguien se cernió sobre él, borroso e irradiando preocupación.

—¿Thor? —preguntó.

Thor luchó duro para concentrarse en la figura, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando se convirtió en una mujer de piel oscura y ojos preocupados.

—¿Qué? —Thor logró preguntar, antes de sentir que se deslizaba de nuevo.

—Joder —dijo la mujer, con la voz apagada—. Loki me va a matar.

La segunda vez que Thor se despertó, estaba en un hospital.

—Señor Odinson —dijo la persona que estaba junto a su cama, poniéndose firme cuando Thor parpadeó y se movió. Bata blanca, estetoscopio alrededor del cuello. Un médico—. ¿Como te sientes?

—Mal —gruñó Thor. Su mano tembló y se dio cuenta de lo extraño que se sentía, dolorido y débil. Su cabeza cayó hacia abajo y vio que había un tubo que sobresalía del dorso de su mano.

—Oh, joder —gimió, cerrando los ojos contra la luz cegadora y el dolor que comenzaba a darse a conocer. Su cuerpo entero palpitaba—. Loki me va a matar.

—Eso es lo que dije —dijo una voz de mujer desde el otro lado de la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se acercó a Thor.

Parpadeó. Ella era hermosa, de una manera intimidante y agotada. Había círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y tatuajes geométricos trepando por sus brazos nerviosamente cruzados.

—Pero si te sientes vivo —continuó—, es posible que podamos salir de esto con un mínimo de derramamiento de sangre.

—Lo siento —dijo Thor, tan cortésmente como pudo cuando apenas podía hablar a través del dolor de lo que se sintió como una docena de cuchillos apuñalándolo en la cabeza—. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Hubo un latido.

La mujer miró al doctor con los ojos muy abiertos y él levantó las manos en un gesto de calma.

—Muy bien, Sr. Odinson, solo tengo algunas preguntas que hacer.

Cuando Loki finalmente apareció, Thor sintió una oleada de alivio tan fuerte que casi lo dejó sin aliento. Se pasó una mano por el pecho e inhaló lentamente contra la inexplicable oleada de emoción en su interior.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Loki, su voz cuidadosamente serena. Sin embargo, Thor escuchó el hilo de ansiedad en él, estirado y propenso a romperse. Loki se acercó al lado de Thor y puso su mano sobre la de Thor, apretando.

Sin pensarlo, Thor dio la vuelta a su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

Luchando contra la repentina necesidad de llorar, Thor disfrutó de lo bien que se sentía tener a alguien familiar (de verdad, una de las constantes de Thor) con él ahora, mientras la mujer (Val, ella decía que se llamaba) explicaba el accidente.

Era tan extraño escucharlo ahora como la primera vez, ver en su mente algo que le sucedió pero que al mismo tiempo era completamente desconocido. Como si fuera algo que le había pasado a otra persona, pero que había dejado a Thor en el hospital con su memoria arrebatada.

La mano de Loki se apretó de nuevo, con fuerza, mientras Val terminaba su explicación.

—¿Y no recuerdas nada de eso? —preguntó Loki, con la voz ahogada.

—Parece haber perdido unos tres años de recuerdos recientes por un traumatismo craneal —dijo el médico, y Thor asintió, apaciguado. Nada de eso parecía real, no se había sentido real hasta la solidez de la mano de Loki en la suya.

Loki hizo un ruido, una fuerte inhalación y se puso mortalmente pálido. Su mano temblaba en la base de la palma de Thor.

—Oye, respira, Lo, está bien —dijo Thor, frotando su pulgar contra la mano de Loki.

Loki asintió bruscamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Podría ser peor —dijo Thor, con una ligereza que no sintió.

—Cómo diablos podría ser peor —susurró Loki, como si no pudiera confiar en su voz para llevar sus palabras.

—Podría haberte olvidado —dijo Thor. Apretó la mano de Loki de nuevo, tres breves pulsos, y su hermano le devolvió el gesto débilmente.

Loki respiró temblorosamente y asintió de nuevo, y Thor pudo verlo recuperarse.

Cuando el doctor comenzó a explicar sus próximos pasos, Thor se hundió contra el costado de Loki, apoyando su cabeza contra el estómago de Loki. Cerró los ojos, solo por un momento, y se concentró en el suave rasguño de los dedos de Loki en su cabello.

Thor terminó pasando una semana en el hospital, siendo empujado, pinchado y sometido a diferentes pruebas con diferentes máquinas. Era agotador, tedioso y aburrido al mismo tiempo, y lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era Loki, quien, después de desaparecer durante medio día para ir a casa y empacar sus bolsas de hospitalización y las de Thor, no se había ido del lado de Thor en todo.

Sus padres vinieron a visitarlos dos días después, habiendo tenido que tomar el tren de campo traviesa para ver a Thor. Fue agradable ser mimado un poco, pero al final no hizo nada por su condición real.

Amnesia retrógrada, dijeron los médicos.

Y Thor tuvo suerte de que fuera solo eso, se estremeció al pensar en cómo el impacto podría haber destruido sus nervios, podría haber jodido sus manos para no poder sostener un bolígrafo o un cepillo de nuevo.

Que podría haber sido peor. A fin de cuentas, no fue tan malo y los médicos lo enviaron a casa con la esperanza de que sus recuerdos regresaran a tiempo.

Loki lo llevó a casa. A su casa. El apartamento que compartían.

Fue una sorpresa para Thor, pero no mala. Hace tres años, en los recuerdos de Thor, él y Loki vivían en diferentes ciudades, yendo y viniendo en un tren durante horas para verse. Fue agradable pensar en estas cosas como agradables sorpresas. Le ayudó a sentirse menos desamparado.

Sin embargo, nada ayudó realmente con las náuseas, y cuando Loki entró al garaje y estacionó el auto, Thor estaba respirando profundamente por la nariz, tratando de no vomitar.

El apartamento era más bonito de lo que Thor esperaba, incluso cuando pasó los primeros veinte minutos en él con la cabeza metida en la taza del inodoro, jadeando.

—Realmente amo lo que has hecho con el lugar —murmuró Thor, presionando su cabeza contra la porcelana fría. Dejó que Loki le apartara el cabello de la cara y la nuca, y le tocara la piel con una mano fría.

—Te dejé escoger los muebles —dijo Loki, ayudando a Thor a beber de un vaso de agua—, si puedes creerlo.

—Es bueno que respetes mi título de arte —dijo Thor, sentándose con cautela.

—Te ofreciste a pagar con el dinero de tu primera venta de arte, y yo estaba arruinado —resopló Loki.

—Suena bien —dijo Thor. Hizo gárgaras con el agua en su boca y escupió en el inodoro—. Por favor, dime que soy rico.

—Sí, pero lo despilfarraste todo con tu colección de bongs antiguos.

—Ni siquiera bromees —gruñó Thor.

—Los tenemos en una vitrina en la sala de estar —dijo Loki, sonando completamente serio.

Cuando Thor se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para aventurarse realmente lejos del abrazo frío del inodoro, no encontró bongs, sino una casa sorprendentemente acogedora. Había pilas de libros sobre la mesa del comedor y abrigos y chaquetas colgaban de los respaldos de las sillas y el sofá, pero el desorden hacía que se viera bien. Lo hizo sentir vivido.

Se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los sonidos y olores de Loki preparando la cena.

A pesar de todo, esto, ahora mismo, le resultaba familiar. La cena estuvo rica: fajitas de pollo y tortillas caseras, que Thor comió con entusiasmo. No había estado de humor o mentalidad para entablar una conversación en el hospital, pero en este momento estaba más que feliz de escuchar a Loki ponerse al día con las partes faltantes de sus recuerdos. Aunque Loki, siendo Loki, decidió convertirlo en un juego.

—Su primera gran exposición se centró en los genitales de los insectos y las aves, las aves y las abejas literalmente.

—Una vez te emborrachaste tanto que vomitaste sobre un lienzo y lo exhibiste.

—La semana pasada sumergiste tu pincel en mi taza de té.

(Sí, no, y sí, lo siento Loki, Thor era un artista).

A medida que avanzaba la noche, Thor estaba placenteramente lleno y arrullado por la gentil burla de Loki y la facilidad de su relación. Sabía que las cosas no siempre habían sido tan suaves entre ellos, aunque en sus recuerdos, definitivamente se habían encaminado hacia eso.

—¿Por qué nos mudamos juntos? —preguntó Thor, doblando lo último de su tortilla por la mitad y metiéndosela en la boca.

—Salí directamente de mi programa de maestría, y una de tus pinturas llamó la atención de un pervertido muy rico y se vendió por una cantidad de dinero verdaderamente obscena —dijo Loki, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. También estabas visitando mucho, y la escena artística aquí estaba comenzando a ser estimulante, tus palabras, no las mías, así que...

Por la forma en que Loki lo dijo, Thor sintió como si hubiera más en la historia. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pinchar, Loki bostezó, estirando las manos tanto por encima de la cabeza que hizo que se le subiera la camisa. En su cadera, Thor vio el derrame negro de un tatuaje.

—¿Cuándo conseguiste eso? —preguntó Thor, levantando una ceja.

Loki parpadeó y luego sonrió.

—Tendrás que recordarlo por ti mismo —dijo.

—Seguro que espero hacerlo —suspiró Thor. Lo había estado atormentando incesantemente, el temor de que nunca recuperaría sus recuerdos.

—Lo harás —dijo Loki con firmeza. Con eso, se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger los platos, despejando la mesa.

—Puedo lavar los platos —dijo Thor, también empujando su silla hacia atrás.

—No te atrevas —dijo Loki con severidad—. Ve y descansa.

Thor suspiró. Quería insistir, pero Loki tenía razón. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza otra vez, un pequeño tic que sabía que podía convertirse en un latido estruendoso. 

Feliz día de reyes bellezas, espero les haya gustado el cap, cortito, pero divertido jaja eso espero, ojalá les llegué algún regalito y si no aquí está este cap, besos y abrazos, cuídense y no salgan.

Bye que bye.


	3. Capítulo 3

Esa noche, antes de que Thor se durmiera, Loki llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

—Entra —dijo Thor, y Loki se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Con qué tuve que sobornarte para conseguir la mejor habitación? —Thor preguntó, porque esta habitación, que aparentemente era la de Thor, era definitivamente el dormitorio principal. También tenía su propio baño.

Loki negó con la cabeza.

—De nuevo —dijo—, será mejor que lo recuerdes por ti mismo. Dale a ese cerebro un buen entrenamiento.

—Ufff —dijo Thor. Metió la cara en una almohada—. Eres lo peor.

La mano de Loki se posó en el pie de Thor, apretando su tobillo suavemente.

—¿Necesitas algo antes de acostarte? ¿Tomaste tus medicamentos?

—Sí —dijo Thor—. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que me despierte mañana y recuerde todo?

—Nunca he conocido a nadie tan terco como tú —dijo Loki—. Tu cerebro se arreglará solo antes de que te des cuenta.

—Gracias —suspiró Thor—. Por todo, Lo.

Loki apretó su pie de nuevo, luego se puso de pie.

Apagó las luces al salir, y Thor dijo:

—Buenas noches —mientras Loki abría la puerta. Por un momento, solo hubo silencio, y Thor flotó en ese extraño espacio entre dormir y despertarse, sintiéndose en la cama, extrañamente desconsolado por lo extensa que era, aunque siempre había dormido en camas grandes. De lo contrario, sus pies colgarían del borde.

—Buenas noches —dijo Loki finalmente, como una especie de consuelo. El cuerpo de Thor ciertamente pensó que sí, se quedó dormido tan pronto como la puerta se cerró con un clic.

Thor se levantó temprano al día siguiente. Se movió silenciosamente por el apartamento, familiarizándose con él. Había dos dormitorios, el suyo y el de Loki, y dos baños. Una cocina con una mesa de comedor y una sala de estar al lado. Él y Loki tenían una sorprendente cantidad de plantas. En el balcón, mucho más grande de lo que Thor esperaba, otra agradable sorpresa, tenían escaleras de plantas llenas hasta el borde de hierbas. Había una olla de cebolletas, una tarrina de tomates cherry de color rojo brillante, cada uno tan grande como el pulgar de Thor, incluso una pequeña porción de quimbombó.

Siguiendo los movimientos en los que se inclinaba su cuerpo, Thor encontró la regadera en la esquina y fue a llenarla en el fregadero de la cocina. Se ocupaba de las flores, feliz de escribir sus nombres como lo hacía, reconociéndolas del jardín de su madre: cosmos y leontodones, violetas, fucsia, petunias y impatients, enredaderas de trompeta, adelfas. Un verdadero prado que crece a tres plantas del suelo.

Después, rebuscó en la sala de estar hasta que encontró algo que estaba esperando, un cuaderno de bocetos, medio lleno, y se sentó a tomar un café y leerlo.

Muchos de los dibujos eran estudios botánicos, siguiendo el estilo de los antiguos manuscritos científicos, aunque en algunos casos los bocetos mostraban personas: manos rompiendo una granada, labios fruncidos alrededor de una uva, dientes pegados a la suave piel de un melocotón. También había muchos paisajes, las siluetas de árboles y montañas, nubes dibujadas con trazos limpios, grabadas con pequeños pájaros. Sin embargo, de manera frustrante, ninguno de los dibujos despertó su memoria. Lo dejó a un lado, calentándose las manos con su taza de café, y esperó a que Loki se despertara.

Cuando Loki salió a trompicones de su habitación, estaba usando una sudadera con capucha que era demasiado grande para él, las mangas colgando más allá de la punta de sus dedos. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Thor, como si se sorprendiera de verlo.

—Hice café —dijo Thor, levantando su taza.

—Gracias a Dios que recuerdas las cosas importantes —dijo Loki, y se fue a la cocina.

—¿Tengo más de estos? —preguntó Thor, haciendo un gesto con un cuaderno de bocetos cuando Loki regresó, escondiendo su rostro tras su taza de café—. Me pregunto si me refrescarían la memoria.

Loki frunció el ceño, los ojos entrecerrados.

—Creo que los guardaste, en realidad —dijo—. Y nunca puedo recordar dónde guardas tus llaves.

—Eso nos hace dos —suspiró Thor.

Loki tomó un largo y pensativo sorbo de su café.

—Sin embargo, puedo llevarte a la galería —dijo.

—Oh —dijo Thor, sintiéndose estúpido. Duh—. Sí, eso sería genial. ¿Podemos, eh, caminar hasta allí? Sinceramente, no creo que quiera subirme a un coche.

Loki se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto. Se trata de una caminata de unos treinta minutos, pero será bueno salir de todos modos. Probablemente te mueras por hacer ejercicio, ¿eh?

—Ugh —dijo Thor en respuesta. Se frotó la cara. Ninguna actividad extenuante durante las próximas dos semanas al menos, había dicho el médico—. Puedo sentir que mis músculos comienzan a atrofiarse mientras hablamos.

—Trágico —dijo Loki—, ¿qué diablos vas a hacer cuando dejes de verte sexy?

—Oye —dijo Thor, incluso cuando su boca se torció en una sonrisa.

Loki soltó una risita.

—La galería ya debería estar abierta —dijo, apurando su taza—. Val mantiene horas impares.

Era primavera, pero todavía hacía suficiente frío como para que necesitaran abrigos afuera. Loki ayudó a Thor a encontrar el suyo, revisando la pila de ropa en el sofá y entregándole a Thor una parka roja brillante. Parecía y se sentía caro, y de nuevo Thor se preguntó qué había sucedido en su vida que lo trajo aquí.

Su caminata fue enérgica y energizante, fría pero buena, aunque Thor estaba decepcionado de que ninguno de los alrededores le fuera familiar. También era extraño seguir a donde lo llevó Loki. No era que Loki fuera un mal guía, pero Thor se sentía al revés, siguiendo un paso detrás de Loki, confiando en que su hermano lo llevaría a donde necesitaran ir. Y, sin embargo, Thor descubrió que confiaba en Loki implícitamente.

Y Loki fue paciente con él, más paciente de lo que Thor hubiera esperado. Sabía que su hermano era el tipo de persona que camina hacia un destino sin prestar atención a las distracciones, pero hoy se detuvo periódicamente, señalando cosas que deberían haber sido familiares para Thor: el puesto de gofres cuyo dueño los saludaba por su nombre, la biblioteca con grandes ventanales, el café que aparentemente hacía la mezcla de té favorita de Thor.

Thor asintió con la cabeza, pero lo único familiar de todo el esfuerzo fue la frustración que asomó su fea cabeza y lo hizo sentir como un idiota.

En un momento, Loki se volvió y señaló un lugar de sushi con cinta transportadora, alegando que Thor tenía el récord de la mayoría de los platos que se comían allí en una noche. La mano de Thor se movió automáticamente, alcanzando la otra mano que colgaba del costado de Loki.

No fue hasta que tocó a Loki que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Thor? —preguntó Loki, frunciendo el ceño. Tocó la mano de Thor también y le dio un apretón a los dedos de Thor.

Thor recordó la palma de Loki en su frente, sus dedos alrededor del tobillo de Thor. ¿Él y Loki siempre habían tocado tanto? ¿O se habían vuelto tan cómodos en los últimos años?

—Lo siento —dijo Thor, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pensé que recordaba algo, pero era solo...

—Casi estamos en la galería —dijo Loki con una sonrisa alentadora. Se apartó y empezó a cruzar la calle.

Thor flexionó los dedos, confundido y fuera de lugar.

¿Por qué había querido tomar la mano de Loki?

Había una escultura de una vagina en el vestíbulo de la galería, realizada en yeso y pintura rosa brillante.

—El rosa más rosado —dijo Loki, antes de que Thor pudiera preguntar—. Es uno de los de Val. Ella es dueña del lugar.

—Bien —dijo Thor, asintiendo. Loki los acompañó hasta la mujer en la recepción y lo presentó, o lo volvió a presentar, supuso Thor, a Darcy.

—Espero que recuperes tu memoria —dijo alegremente, saludando mientras Loki guiaba a Thor hacia el interior de la galería. Hubo algunas instalaciones: una habitación entera con bolas de metal reflectantes, una esquina con cinco televisores que mostraban imágenes en blanco y negro, una pared de vidrio cubierta con huellas de manos manchadas.

Sin embargo, Loki lo condujo más allá de todos ellos, más allá de las pinturas de animales con globos, más allá de un meticuloso dibujo de grafito de una playa durante la marea baja que ocupaba la mitad de una pared, más allá de una fila de córvidos en vuelo, retorcidos por cables de cobre bruñido.

Finalmente, Loki se detuvo frente a una puerta de vidrio.

—Oh —dijo Thor, estupefacto, cuando Loki señaló el letrero en la pared.

 _LA COLECCIÓN THOR ODINSON_ , decía.

—Estás jodidamente bromeando —dijo Thor.

—Como dije —dijo Loki, empujando la puerta para abrirla—. Eres un gran problema. ¿De qué otra manera habrías podido permitirte todos esos bongs antiguos?

La réplica de Thor murió en sus labios cuando entró en la habitación y se enfrentó a la primera pintura, colgada en la pared directamente frente a él.

Caminó hacia adelante como si estuviera en trance.

 _El Yggdrasil_ , decía la placa. Era tan alto como Thor y el doble de ancho: una pintura minuciosamente renderizada de una secuoya gigante con la que Thor había estado obsesionado cuando era niño.

Una inspección más cercana reveló animales, personas, edificios y criaturas mitológicas deambulando por las extensas ramas del árbol, pero el efecto externo fue de una maravilla natural vibrante e imponente, prosperando como un ser vivo: el Árbol del Mundo representado no como un mito, sino como una realidad.

Era una pieza que Thor siempre había soñado con crear, y ahora aquí estaba, como si estuviera completamente formada de sus recuerdos.

—Sí —dijo Loki, con orgullo en su voz, cuando Thor solo se quedó allí, sin aliento.

—Probablemente podrías necesitar algo de privacidad —dijo Loki en voz baja, y antes de que Thor pudiera decir algo, Loki se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Las puertas se cerraron tras él.

Thor respiró hondo.

La habitación —la Colección Thor Odinson, carajo— no era tan grande en realidad, y Thor supuso que tal vez había veinte cuadros en total. Él y Val habrían revisado su trabajo, eligiendo solo lo mejor para exhibir aquí.

Al entrar por las puertas dobles de vidrio, dos paredes a cada lado llevaban la vista del espectador hacia El Yggdrasil, la pieza más llamativa de la habitación. De allí partían dos caminos, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, y en las paredes opuestas colgaban varios cuadros.

Las pinturas de Thor.

Los detalles le eran ajenos, pero el estilo, el tema, no podía confundirse. Thor siempre había estado fascinado con el mundo natural. En la escuela de arte, había tomado clases adicionales de botánica y zoología en línea, simplemente para comprender mejor el funcionamiento interno de las plantas y los animales, su biología y los roles vitales que desempeñaban para mantener vivo el planeta.

Hace tres años, había estado realizando un trabajo de diseño agotador e insatisfactorio. Ahora vivía con su hermano en un departamento soleado. Mantenían plantas y tenían una máquina de café cara con demasiados botones. Thor tenía una colección permanente en la galería de alguien. Estaba ganando dinero, lo suficiente para vivir, con su arte. Era casi demasiado ridículo para creerlo.

La mayoría de los trabajos fueron los que Thor había esperado, pero lograron sorprenderlo de todos modos.

Había comenzado su incursión en el arte con representaciones fieles de plantas, realistas hasta un grado casi científico. Las piezas de la galería eran más fantasiosas y mucho más personales.

Había un tríptico de un roble: desde la semilla, pasando por la plántula, hasta la madurez.

Había un conjunto de trece pinturas circulares, llenas de representaciones de tejido vascular vegetal, alas de insectos, esporas de hongos, glóbulos. Lo microscópico que formaba el conjunto.

Había pinturas que sugerían una escala sesgada. Raíces de mangle en forma de jaula que se elevan del barro. Una sola cabeza de semilla de diente de león. La parte inferior de una hoja, casi translúcida, con cada nervio interconectado. El ala de una libélula que refracta la luz en color. El hueso de un melocotón, estriado y tan bien texturizado que Thor tuvo que resistir el impulso de extender la mano y tocarlo.

Todos eran hermosos. Todos eran, de alguna manera, suyos.

Thor no sabía lo que había querido ganar al venir aquí, pero en lugar de que le refrescara la memoria, cuanto más tiempo se quedaba, más alienado se sentía, como si estuviera mirando los artefactos de la vida de otra persona.

Cerró los ojos cuando su cabeza comenzó a palpitar. La habitación hizo un bucle, con El Yggdrasil en el medio, y se dirigió hacia la pared izquierda.

Algo llamó su atención. Había una pintura en la esquina que contenía una forma humana. Era una figura engañosamente simple que dibujaba con trazos gruesos y seguros, creando la imagen de una persona con la mitad superior asomada a una ventana invisible. La ventana en sí solo existía por inferencia de la representación del cielo: un cuadrado limpio de azul brillante rociado con nubes. El espectador vio la figura de espaldas, y su postura, la colocación de sus codos, les dio la apariencia de movimiento.

Thor se quedó allí, paralizado, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, dejando entrar el ruido de pasos, de otras personas, respiró hondo y se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban húmedas de lágrimas. 

Dios, espero les haya gustado, no escribo tanto porque ya me voy a mimir, así que hasta al rato para otra actualización, pero de otra historia jaja.


	4. Capítulo 4

Val los invitó a almorzar. Para compensar todo el accidente, dijo, luciendo genuinamente contrita. Fueron a un café de aspecto caro al lado de la galería, y Thor se destrozó la cabeza mientras trataba de parecer atento. Pensó en sí mismo, o al menos en alguna versión de sí mismo, comiendo aquí con regularidad, y se sintió miserable por ello.

¿Por qué no podía recordar nada de eso?

—Por lo general, pides la tostada de aguacate —dijo Val, cuando Thor descubrió que todavía no podía concentrarse en las palabras del menú.

—No tengo idea de si eso es cierto —dijo Thor, pero lo ordenó de todos modos.

Cuando Loki se excusó para ir al baño, Thor se inclinó cerca de Val y le preguntó:

—Oye. Uh. ¿Estoy saliendo con alguien?

Val resopló en su mimosa.

—¿Seriamente? —ella dijo.

—Te pregunto esto con la mayor confianza —entonó Thor con seriedad—. Porque se supone que eres mi mejor amiga, aunque no puedo recordarte. Lo cual también es culpa tuya.

Val puso los ojos en blanco, pero su rostro adoptó una expresión pensativa.

—Nunca he podido adivinar. Te has tomado muy en serio tu arte desde que te conozco.

Thor frunció el ceño. Se consideraba una persona extrovertida. Le resultó fácil enamorarse y apegarse. Había salido mucho en la universidad, y luego mientras trabajaba. Ninguno de ellos funcionó realmente, pero... Thor sabía que no le gustaba estar solo.

—Es algo que siempre has mantenido cerca de tu pecho —continuó Val—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Thor se encogió de hombros, resistiendo el impulso de preguntar sobre la figura del cuadro. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba basado en una persona real.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Solo me pregunto, supongo.

De lo que Thor se dio cuenta, entonces, durante los siguientes días, fue que no estaba realmente solo en absoluto.

Loki trabajaba desde casa como archivero digital, y Thor se estaba tomando un descanso forzoso, descansando en sus laureles, bromeó Loki. Pero realmente no había mucho que hacer excepto esperar la noche de apertura de su nueva exposición.

Pasaron todo el día juntos, lo que Thor no se había dado cuenta de que era algo que podían hacer sin querer matarse el uno al otro.

Aún así, era difícil leer y mirar una pantalla le daba ganas de vomitar, por lo que Thor pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el balcón, dibujando. Al principio empezó con un catálogo de las plantas de la casa, pero durante los días siguientes empezó a dibujar otras cosas. Loki lo ayudó a desenterrar un juego de acuarelas y Thor pasó un día entero pintando pétalos de flores.

E arte siempre lo había ayudado a concentrarse y soltarse al mismo tiempo. Los pensamientos revoloteaban por su cabeza, fugaces. Tal vez eran recuerdos. Tal vez no. Pero Thor trató de plasmarlos en el papel de todos modos, y al final del día, él y Loki se acurrucarían durante la cena y tratarían de averiguar lo que Thor intentaba lidiar con el extraño vacío en su cabeza.

—Oh —dijo Loki, señalando un vago paisaje de playa que Thor había boceteado rápidamente en una esquina de su cuaderno de bocetos—. Esto se parece a la playa de Italia con la máquina expendedora que vendía paletas.

Y, efectivamente, Thor se dio cuenta de que la caja que se había visto obligado a dibujar al costado de la carretera era una máquina expendedora.

—¿Fuimos a Italia? —preguntó Thor.

—Sí —dijo Loki—. Hace dos años —él suspiró—. Me encantaba esa playa.

Esa noche, Thor lo soñó, pero no era la playa lo que recordaba. Era Loki, iluminado por el brillo de la máquina expendedora. Su boca estaba fruncida alrededor de la punta de una paleta, rojo cereza.

Al día siguiente, Thor caminó hasta la tienda y compró un paquete de 12 paletas con sabor a cereza y las dejó en el congelador para que las encontrara Loki. A última hora de la tarde, Loki salió al balcón, donde Thor había estado dibujando el mismo par de manos durante una hora.

—¿Recuerdas? —preguntó Loki. Estaba chupando una paleta.

—No mucho —dijo Thor—. Pero recordé que ese es tu favorito.

Se sintió como un gran avance. Loki asintió después de un momento, la expresión de su rostro era ilegible.

—¿Nada más? —preguntó.

—No —dijo Thor—. Pero volverá.

—Sí —dijo Loki. Lamió un poco de jugo de su muñeca, distraído, y Thor terminó la línea que estaba dibujando: la curva huesuda de la muñeca de alguien.

Thor extrañaba su teléfono. Echaba de menos su computadora portátil. Echaba de menos poder leer.

—Siéntate y te leeré algo —espetó Loki una mañana, cansado de que Thor paseara por el apartamento como un león enjaulado.

Así que se tumbaron en el frío suelo de madera, disfrutando de los rayos de sol primaveral que entraban por la ventana.

Thor cerró los ojos y dejó que la voz de Loki lo inundara:

Nuestro espíritu persiste como un hombre que lucha

a través del valle helado

que de repente huele flores

y se da cuenta de que la nieve se está derritiendo

fuera de la vista en la cima de la montaña,

sabe que la primavera ha comenzado.

Esa tarde, Thor dibujó caballos y pasó media hora solo para arreglar sus cascos mientras Loki discutía con alguien durante una conferencia telefónica.

Loki lo miró de manera extraña cuando Thor le mostró el boceto, luego fue a su habitación y regresó con una estatuilla de jade de un caballo en la misma pose que Thor había dibujado.

—Es mi zodíaco —dijo Loki—. Me lo compraste cuando fuiste a Japón para un espectáculo.

Fue un progreso.

Sus padres vinieron a visitarlos. Thor se dejó consentir, y luego Odín y Loki se apoderaron de la cocina para hacer todos sus platos favoritos mientras Frigga mezclaba bebidas.

—Cuéntanos sobre tu nueva exposición —dijo Frigga esa noche durante la cena.

Había tacos de pescado, brochetas de camarones, una olla de mejillones en mantequilla de ajo y vino blanco, y mucho pan crujiente. Thor estaba convencido de que debía haberse mudado aquí solo por los mariscos.

—En realidad no sé qué es —admitió Thor—. Val sugirió que me sorprendiera a mí mismo, todo lo que quedaba por hacer era colgar los cuadros de todos modos.

—Parece una oportunidad única —dijo Odín.

—Esperemos que no sea nada demasiado terrible —dijo Frigga con un guiño.

—¿Lo has visto, Lo? —preguntó Thor.

Loki se tragó el bocado y asintió.

—No podré asistir a la noche de apertura de todos modos —dijo Loki—. Tengo una conferencia de trabajo al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Oh —dijo Thor. Se sorprendió por la decepción que sintió, por lo mucho que se instaló en su pecho.

—Pero vendrás a verlo, ¿verdad? —empujó.

El tenedor de Loki golpeó contra su plato con un ritmo desarticulado mientras miraba el pan.

—Por supuesto —dijo, como una ocurrencia tardía. Sin embargo, no miró a Thor.

Después de que sus padres se fueron y estaban cargando el lavaplatos, Thor dijo:

—Por cierto, no era mi intención ponerte en apuros.

Loki se enderezó y cerró el lavavajillas.

—No me sentí en apuros —dijo.

Thor no se detuvo. Recordó cómo solía ser entre ellos, probablemente mejor que su yo presente-futuro. Thor se había asegurado de dirigir la conversación suavemente hacia el territorio de Loki durante toda la noche, para equilibrar la atención por igual entre ellos.

—Thor —dijo Loki, sonriendo un poco—. Está bien. Hemos... hemos resuelto las cosas.

—Bien —dijo Thor. Todavía colgaba sobre su cabeza, la negligencia involuntaria por la que Loki había pasado cuando eran más jóvenes, la forma en que Thor había acaparado la atención de la gente sin cuidado o con malas intenciones.

—Sí —dijo Loki. Metió la mano en el armario para rebuscar entre las cajas de té—. Hemos trabajado en muchas cosas en los últimos tres años.

—Bien —dijo Thor de nuevo—. Sabes que te amo, Lo.

—Lo sé —dijo Loki. Sacó una caja del fondo del armario y se volvió hacia Thor—. ¿Té?

—Estoy dentro —dijo Thor. Se inclinó para abrazar a su hermano y, sin pensarlo, inclinó el rostro hacia el de Loki. Fue solo porque Loki giró la cabeza en el último segundo que el beso aterrizó en su mejilla en lugar de en su boca, y ambos se congelaron por un momento.

—Eres un tonto —dijo Loki entonces, ligero y tranquilo, y se inclinó para besar la frente de Thor.

Luego tomó su té y se ocupó con la tetera, y Thor se retiró a su habitación, sacando el incidente de su mente.

Thor no pensó que alguna vez había estado tan nervioso.

Loki se había ido ese mismo día después de un desayuno apresurado, y ahora Thor tenía el resto del día para ocuparse, sintiéndose inquieto y desmotivado al mismo tiempo.

Estaba considerando irse a la biblioteca o al centro comercial cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Estoy aquí para rescatarte —dijo Val, ajustándose las gafas de sol a modo de saludo.

—Mi heroína —rió Thor, aliviado.

Dieron un paseo hasta el parque, que estaba lleno de gente disfrutando de su fin de semana.

—Entonces, ¿te has acordado de cosas todavía? —preguntó Val.

—Um, ¿algo así? —Thor dijo, haciendo una mueca—. Poco a poco, pero a veces no estoy seguro de si son recuerdos o simplemente, ya sabes, cosas que aparecen en mi cabeza—.

—¿Te refieres a pensamientos? —Val resopló.

—Cállate, sabes a lo que me refiero —se rió Thor.

—Sí, bueno, tómatelo con calma —dijo Val—. No te presiones demasiado.

—Tengo una pregunta un poco extraña. Lo siento, es solo que Loki es tan críptico sobre estas cosas, que piensa que todo tiene que ser un juego de dos verdades, una mentira. ¿Él y yo siempre hemos vivido juntos?

—Suena como él —se rió Val—. ¿Y no? Cuando te mudaste aquí por primera vez, vivías solo. O, al menos, lo estabas cuando nos conocimos. Y luego tuviste tu primera venta de arte exitosa, de nada, por cierto, y explotaste un poco. Y luego conseguiste tu apartamento. Y tu hermano se mudó contigo.

—Huh —dijo Thor. Algo le mordía el fondo de la mente, pero no podía señalarlo—. Eso es lo que dijo Loki, pero siento que me estoy perdiendo algo. Quiero decir, lo amo, por supuesto que sí, pero no siempre tuvimos la mejor relación. Tenía envidia y yo era un capullo. Me pregunto qué cambió en los últimos tres años.

Val tarareó.

—Por lo que he visto, ustedes dos son como codependientes poco saludables. Te has referido de manera poco irónica a él como tu musa varias veces.

—Dibujo plantas —dijo Thor, parpadeando.

Val sonrió.

—Oh, Dios mío, ustedes deben dejar de ocultarle cosas al amnésico —gruñó Thor.

—¡Oye, tú eres quien se despertó en un mundo en el que lo estás haciendo muy bien y prosperando! ¡Divirtámonos nosotros también! —Val sonrió.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Thor, rodando los ojos mientras ella empujaba ineficazmente su hombro—. Una última cosa, sin embargo.

Val arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás segura de que no estoy saliendo con nadie? Siento que no lo sé. Siempre hay alguien en el fondo de mi mente.

Val suspiró.

—Si es así, no me lo has dicho. O cualquier otra persona. En realidad es... bueno, ya verás.

—¿Voy a? —dijo Thor, sorprendido.

—Sí —dijo Val, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro—. Y no llegues tarde a tu propio programa.

—Sí, señora —dijo Thor. 

Iniciamos el maratón final de capítulos de esta maravilla, supongo que publicaré uno diario o tal vez con menos diferencia de tiempo, dependiendo cuanto apoyo reciba, como en todas mis otras historias, la persona que comente primero tendrá el siguiente capítulo dedicado.

Ojalá les guste mucho, yo reí y lloré al editarlo , es que es bellísimo.

En fin bye que bye, nos vemos mañana. 


	5. Capítulo 5

Thor llegó tarde a su propio programa.

En su defensa, había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando un nuevo boceto irrumpió claramente en su mente, y pasó unas horas en el sofá, dibujando un par de manos entrelazadas alrededor de unas ramitas de lavanda, absortas en la forma de los floretes individuales, la idea de manos pálidas salpicadas de tierra, dedos largos entrelazados, y cuando miró hacia arriba, era casi la hora de su espectáculo y todavía no se había duchado.

Cuando llegó a la galería, tomando un taxi en lugar de caminar y llegar aún más tarde, ya había gente dando vueltas en la sala de Nuevas Exposiciones.

—¡Thor! —Darcy saludó tan pronto como entró—. ¿Por qué no contestabas tu teléfono?

—No tengo un teléfono —dijo Thor, mirando alrededor—. Se frió junto con mis recuerdos.

Había mucha más gente de la que esperaba, y las únicas personas que podía reconocer entre la multitud eran sus padres.

Ojalá Loki estuviera aquí, pensó con una punzada.

Sin embargo, en poco tiempo, lo condujeron entre la multitud al frente de la sala y alguien le puso un micrófono en las manos.

Su mente se quedó en blanco mientras pensaba qué decir; terminó haciendo una broma sobre ellos descubriendo su exhibición al mismo tiempo, y trató de hacerse una idea sobre el redescubrimiento del yo. Terminó con un cursi mensaje de agradecimiento a todos los que estaban allí.

—Y estoy muy contento de encontrarme con todos ustedes nuevamente —dijo, sonriendo tímidamente.

Luego, cambiaron el micrófono por una copa de champán, y Thor finalmente pudo darse la vuelta y ver en qué diablos había pasado el último año de su vida trabajando.

Era una serie de doce pinturas, y cada una de ellas llevaba el nombre de un mes.

Thor había pensado que eso implicaría algún tipo de motivo estacional, conociendo sus propias inclinaciones, pero de eso no se trataban las pinturas en absoluto.

Era la misma figura que el cuadro singular de su colección que lo había hecho llorar. Las mismas pinceladas simples y atrevidas, creando la forma de una persona en varias poses. Y, en cada pieza, un trozo cuadrado de cielo.

—Bueno, ya verás —había dicho Val.

Thor ciertamente lo hizo. Pero él no entendió nada. En una pintura, la figura estaba arrodillada en el suelo, inclinada sobre algo. Estaba sentado, mirando sus manos vacías. Mirando por la puerta hacia un campo de trigo. Duchándose con las cortinas abiertas, la luz se derramaba desde el cuadrado sobre su cabeza.

Esta figura era alguien a quien Thor amaba, eso estaba claro. También estaba claro que no recordaba nada de ese alguien.

Thor realmente no sabía cómo había pasado el resto de la noche. En un momento, Tony Stark apareció, Tony Fucking Stark, y reservó dos de las pinturas.

Thor se resistió a sus propios precios. Pero ni siquiera pensar en todo ese dinero le hacía sentirse menos posesivo. ¿Qué había estado pensando al ponerlos a la venta?

Dejó a Darcy para terminar los detalles de la venta, luego fue a buscar a Val.

—No te ves muy sexy —dijo. Sus pendientes eran enormes aros iridiscentes, y estaba hablando de cerca, muy de cerca, con una mujer rubia.

—Sí, yo solo... ¿ese era Tony Stark? Y me está volviendo loco, pero todo esto es literalmente, como, haciendo que me duela el cerebro. Voy a salir a tomar aire fresco.

Val le dio una mirada comprensiva, un suave puñetazo en el hombro y la promesa de sujetar el fuerte mientras él no estaba.

Thor salió para sentarse en las escaleras que conducían a la galería y puso la cabeza entre las manos hasta que recordó cómo respirar.

—¿Thor?

Miró hacia arriba, luego se olvidó de cómo respirar de nuevo.

—Loki —dijo, sorprendido. Su hermano se inclinó sobre él, extendiendo una mano para tocarlo, pero todo lo que hizo fue presionar su mano contra la frente de Thor.

—Te ves enfermo —dijo Loki, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No se supone que debes estar en una conferencia de trabajo?

—Terminé temprano —dijo Loki, suavemente.

Estaba casi seguro que era una mentira, pero Thor se envolvería felizmente en ella.

—¿Quieres entrar?

Algo complicado pasó por el rostro de Loki, su expresión cambió a la luz amarilla que venía por encima de ellos.

—En realidad, me muero de hambre porque tuve que subirme al tren para llegar aquí. Así que creo que me debes la cena.

Thor se puso de pie, casi demasiado ansioso.

—¿Puedes enviar un mensaje de texto a Val y Darcy? Oh, y a mamá.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco, pero sacó su teléfono de todos modos.

Terminaron comiendo en un lugar de pad thai, sentados en una mesa destartalada afuera del pequeño restaurante que Loki insistió que era uno de sus favoritos.

A Thor se le hizo agua la boca cuando el servidor les trajo dos platos llenos de fideos humeantes.

Jugueteó con una rodaja de lima, mirando hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver la lengua rosada de Loki salir para lamer gotas de jugo de lima de sus dedos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Loki, cuando Thor se quedó quieto.

—Nada —dijo Thor apresuradamente, exprimiendo su propia lima sobre los fideos y preparándose para inhalarlos—. Creo que sólo... lo recordé. Esta. Tú.

—Oh —dijo Loki. Se quedó mirando su comida, mordiéndose el labio—. Bueno. Eso es genial. ¿Te ayudó ver la nueva exhibición?

—No —dijo Thor, intentando y sin sonar demasiado malhumorado—. ¿Sabías... quiero decir, sabías que estaba pintando... eso? ¿Que estaba pintando a alguien?

Fue el turno de Loki de quedarse quieto, su tenedor a la mitad de un giro.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja, después de un silencio demasiado largo.

Los ojos de Thor se agrandaron.

—¿Sabes quién es?

La expresión de Loki estaba cuidadosamente en blanco.

—Sí.

—¿Me lo vas a decir? —Thor preguntó, repentinamente cauteloso.

—Yo... no creo que sea una buena idea —dijo Loki.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Thor. Volvió a sentir la misma extraña sensación, de algo en la punta de la lengua. Una idea casi a su alcance.

—Sería mejor si lo averiguaras por tu cuenta —dijo Loki. Se mordió el labio, luego miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos de Thor—. Lo siento, pero solo. ¿Créeme?

Thor se desinfló.

—Está bien —suspiró. Sacó la figura de su mente y se concentró en la que estaba justo frente a él.

—Entonces —dijo Loki—. ¿Tony Stark apareció?

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Thor—. ¿Cómo es esta mi vida?

A la mañana siguiente, Thor salió de su habitación y encontró a Loki asomado a la ventana de la sala de estar, con los antebrazos apoyados en el alféizar de la ventana. El cielo era un cuadrado azul alrededor de su cuerpo, enmarcándolo perfectamente.

He visto esto antes, se dio cuenta Thor como un relámpago.

Y luego, por supuesto: el cuadro en la galería. ¿Cuántas veces había visto a Loki en esta posición exacta? Suficiente tiempo para pintarlo, aparentemente.

La mente de Thor estalló en una serie de preguntas, imágenes. ¿Por qué pintó a Loki? ¿Todas las otras pinturas eran también Loki? Las manos en su cuaderno de bocetos, los dientes listos para hundirse en un melocotón, la lavanda era el aroma favorito de Loki.

Loki se dio la vuelta y se secó la cara. Cuando miró hacia arriba, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

A Thor le dolía el pecho, rápido y doloroso.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en eso, tenía a Loki en sus brazos, y Loki se aferró a él, con las manos apretadas en la camisa de Thor, duro y desesperado.

—Mírame —murmuró Thor—. ¿Qué pasa? Dime.

Su corazón iba a una milla por minuto, latiendo cada vez más rápido.

—No es nada —sollozó Loki—. Solo, estoy cansado. Recibí un correo electrónico estresante del trabajo. Estaré bien.

—Haré el desayuno —dijo Thor.

—Me reuniré con un colega para el brunch —dijo Loki, disculpándose. Resopló de nuevo, luego soltó a Thor y dio un paso atrás.

Thor asintió. Ahuecó el cuello de Loki, un gesto que era familiar y no tan familiar. Sabía que solía hacer esto. No sabía si todavía lo hacía. No sabía por qué hizo que la expresión de Loki se arrugara. No sabía por qué su mirada se posó en los labios de Loki, enrojecidos.

Paletas heladas en Italia, pensó Thor. Caballos, ramitas de lavanda. Limas en rodajas. La boca de Loki.

—Debería irme —murmuró Loki, y la mano de Thor se apartó.

En ausencia de Loki, Thor se sentó en el sofá y trató de palpar sus recuerdos perdidos, un hombre ciego que buscaba objetos en la oscuridad. La primera pintura fue Loki. Las otras pinturas también lo eran.

Thor estaba enamorado de esa figura.

Estaba enamorado de su hermano. 

Todo tenía sentido, en retrospectiva. Los impulsos que tenía. Los sueños, la forma en que había dibujado fragmentos de Loki sin darse cuenta. Su mente no podía recordar, pero su cuerpo claramente podía. Sus manos. Su corazón, hecho de músculo y memoria: por supuesto que no lo habría olvidado.

Y Thor había preguntado. Le había preguntado a Loki si sabía a quién había pintado Thor. Loki había dicho que sí.

Thor quería vomitar. Una cosa era estar enamorado de tu hermano y otra completamente distinta pintarlo en pedazos tan claramente goteando de nostalgia y exhibiendo esos pedazos para que todos los vieran. No importaba si nadie más sabía quién era.

Thor lo sabía. Loki lo sabía.

Un latido sordo y pulsante cobró vida en la cabeza de Thor. Se frotó la cara con las palmas de las manos, frotando con fuerza, como si eso pudiera borrar los pensamientos ruidosos e insistentes que lo atacaban.

Loki lo sabía, pero no parecía disgustado por Thor. ¿No había notado Thor todo este tiempo que él y Loki parecían estar extrañamente a gusto? Y todavía vivían juntos, la evidencia de su vida compartida esparcida por todo el apartamento. Había algo más, algo que se estaba fusionando como una nube de tormenta en la mente de Thor.

Se puso de pie abruptamente.

Se puso el abrigo, cogió las llaves del gancho de la pared y salió del apartamento.

Thor dejó que sus pies lo llevaran a donde necesitaba ir. No recordaba muy bien qué dirección tomar, pero un instinto innominado se apoderó de él, lo impulsó por calles desconocidas hasta que se encontró frente a la galería.

—Oye, Thor —saludó Darcy con un brillante saludo.

Thor asintió distraídamente, sintiéndose fatal por ignorarla, pero necesitaba ir, necesitaba ver...

Loki ya estaba en la habitación cuando Thor abrió la puerta.

De repente, Thor comprendió por qué nadie se habría dado cuenta de quiénes eran las pinturas. No era solo su ambigüedad, su escasez de detalles.

Ninguna de las figuras que Thor había creado con sus propias manos podía compararse con la persona que las había inspirado. Eran sombras, pobres imitaciones. Eso era obvio ahora, cuando Thor vio a su hermano entre los inútiles intentos de capturar su imagen.

Loki se dio la vuelta lentamente, sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Lo amo, pensó Thor en el espacio entre los latidos de su corazón. Me encanta. Me encanta.

—Lo siento —dijo Thor, las palabras salieron de su boca como piedras.

Loki cerró los ojos, puso una mano a un lado de su rostro y suspiró.

—¿Porqué te estás disculpando? —preguntó Loki. Parecía exhausto. Sus hombros se hundieron y parecía más un espantapájaros que un hombre—. ¿Las pinturas? Te di permiso. Está bien.

—No solo, no solo las pinturas —dijo Thor, moviendo la boca más rápido de lo que sus pensamientos podían alcanzar—. Recuerdo. Loki, lo recuerdo.

La cabeza de Loki se levantó de golpe. Su expresión estaba entreabierta, sus ojos muy abiertos, su boca se convirtió en un ceño tembloroso.

—¿Que recuerdas?

—Amarte. Estar enamorado de ti. Estoy... estoy enamorado de ti —Thor respiró hondo y se atragantó con un sollozo—. Lo siento.

Loki, que se había quedado congelado en su lugar, se puso de repente en acción. Caminó hacia Thor, quien tropezó hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Me deshaceré de las pinturas —dijo Thor desesperadamente—. Me, me mudaré, puedes quedarte con el apartamento, lo que necesites, yo...

—Thor —dijo Loki, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, y no importaba cuánto deseara correr Thor, su cuerpo se balanceó hacia Loki—. Hemos estado saliendo durante tres años.

Thor parpadeó.

Loki lo besó.

Todo el cuerpo de Thor se sacudió como un cable con corriente.

Se quedó mirando, sin habla, mientras Loki se alejaba. La distancia entre sus caras era escasa. Thor quería inclinarse una y otra vez. Él podría. Él podría hacer eso. Porque amaba a Loki y Loki lo amaba de vuelta.

—¿Eso hizo algo? —preguntó Loki, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Te acuerdas ahora?

—No —dijo Thor, negando con la cabeza—, pero creo que deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo. 

Muchas gracias a las personitas que votaron y comentaron, no saben lo que significa para mí que les guste.

En fin dos caps más y acabamos, besos amores.

Bye que bye.


	6. Capítulo 6

Era como anillos de árboles, pensó Thor. Corta un árbol lo suficientemente viejo y verás la evidencia de la vida que había vivido; los espacios entre los anillos eran más amplios en las temporadas de abundancia y más estrechos en las temporadas de escasez. Los científicos podrían remontarse a cientos, miles de años con solo mirar esos anillos.

Durante los últimos tres años, Thor se imaginó a sí mismo atiborrándose del verano de su amor y el de Loki. Imaginó que la evidencia de ello se extendía hasta sus huesos, sus átomos y moléculas.

—Abre a Thor y ¿qué verías?

—Ew —dijo Loki, sin calor, inclinándose para besar a Thor de nuevo, sus pies enredados bajo las mantas. La cama se sentía del tamaño correcto ahora, con su hermano a su lado—. Solo sería sangre y tripas.

—Sería amor —insistió Thor, aunque dejó que Loki lo besara en silencio de nuevo.

—¿Todavía no te acuerdas? —preguntó Loki, exasperado. La exasperación fue buena, familiar, bienvenida. Mejor que la silenciosa desesperación con la que Loki le había confesado lo aterrorizado que había estado. Cómo había pensado que Thor nunca recordaría, cómo Loki habría tenido que seguir con el resto de su vida como la única persona que sabía del amor que habían compartido.

La sola idea le había resultado insoportable. Thor no tenía idea de cómo lo había vivido Loki.

Thor negó con la cabeza, palmeando el tatuaje en la cadera de Loki. Era un trazo de pincel único y audaz, como los que formaban las pinturas de Thor de él. Thor sabía que había una historia.

No podía esperar a recordarlo.

Por ahora, sin embargo, había otros asuntos que exigían su atención. Como su hermano, apretado cálido contra su longitud. Tal vez el cerebro de Thor no recordaba muy bien qué hacer al respecto, pero su cuerpo ciertamente sí.

—¿Oh? —Loki dijo, con fingida sorpresa—. ¿Qué es esto, Thor?

La mano de Loki vagó entre ellos, los dedos ágiles se posaron en el muslo de Thor donde estaba colocado entre las piernas de Loki. Thor pudo sentir de repente donde las yemas de los dedos de Loki lo tocaban, inexplicablemente cálidas y peligrosamente cerca de donde su polla comenzaba a tensar sus jeans.

Thor se movió por la cama hasta que él y Loki estuvieron uno frente al otro, tan cerca que sus labios se encontraron de nuevo sin pensar, una mera consecuencia de su proximidad. Joder, ¿cómo había olvidado Thor lo bien que se sentía?

—¿Cómo... —comenzó Thor, luego titubeó cuando Loki empujó su pecho, solo un poco, solo un codazo, y Thor cayó de espaldas, con las piernas abiertas mientras Loki se deslizaba entre ellos.

—Oh —respiró Thor, sonrojándose todo tan rápidamente que fue vertiginoso. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, totalmente desprevenido para la oleada de excitación que se apoderó de él en esta posición.

—No seas tímido —bromeó Loki. Dos dedos presionaron bajo la barbilla de Thor, y abrió los ojos cuando Loki se inclinó sobre él, su largo cabello le hizo cosquillas en la cara. La expresión de suficiencia en el rostro de su hermano hizo que la ropa de Thor se sintiera muy, muy innecesaria.

—¿Inesperado? —preguntó Loki, todavía sonriendo, comenzando a balancearse lentamente contra Thor, el calor y la fricción se acumulaban entre ellos.

—Sí —jadeó Thor—, pero no... quiero decir... es bueno.

—Un gran elogio —dijo Loki secamente, pero su sonrisa se había vuelto malvada, un rizo afilado y encantado que Thor logró atrapar antes de que Loki escondiera su rostro contra su cuello y mordiera.

El ruido que salió de la boca de Thor fue francamente profano.

—Sé amable conmigo —jadeó Thor, intentando y sin sonar descontento. En cambio, salió como un quejido, y Loki le dio una conciliadora caricia en el cuello, luciendo avergonzado mientras se alejaba.

—No tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido para mí mantener mis manos fuera de ti —murmuró Loki—. Tenía que seguir diciéndome a mí mismo... —se interrumpió, su expresión se convirtió en una de dolor, y el corazón de Thor se retorció brutalmente cuando Loki puso una mano temblorosa en su mejilla. Sus ojos brillaban, su boca temblaba. Todo él estaba temblando, se dio cuenta Thor. Pequeños terremotos bajo la piel de Loki. Como si se hubiera mantenido unido todo el tiempo que pudo y estuviera comenzando a desmoronarse.

—Lo siento —dijo Thor, sacudiendo la cabeza, sus propios ojos ardían en lágrimas—. No habría sido capaz de manejarlo, si... si hubiera sido yo. Nunca quise hacerte eso, Lo, joder, lo siento mucho.

—Nunca más se te permite hacer algo tan imprudente —dijo Loki con voz ronca, y Thor tuvo que tirar de él para darle un beso, profundo y lento, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de su hermano para sentirlo, sólido y todo.

Entonces Loki apretó las caderas y la polla de Thor le recordó que todavía estaba dura y lista para funcionar.

—Espera —murmuró Loki, mordiendo sus labios y alejándose con una mano sobre el pecho de Thor—. Tenemos que desvestirnos de una vez o esto va a llevar una eternidad.

—No me importa tomarme una eternidad —dijo Thor, y gimió cuando Loki presionó su rodilla deliberadamente contra la polla de Thor. Joder, está bien, tienes razón. Solo déjame... Thor se inclinó para besar a Loki de nuevo, deslizando sus manos debajo de la camisa de Loki y subiéndolas por su caja torácica.

—Thor —gimió Loki, sus caderas tartamudearon cuando los pulgares de Thor frotaron círculos alrededor de sus pezones—. Joder, lo juro por Dios si me haces correr antes de que pueda follarte...

El cerebro de Thor hizo un cortocircuito.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, quiero decir —dijo Loki, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es- —Thor se aclaró la garganta— ¿Suele ser lo que quiero?

—Cambiamos —dijo Loki. Se humedeció los labios—. Pero lo haces, lo disfrutas mucho. En mi experiencia.

Thor asintió lentamente, tratando de digerir esta nueva información. Su cabeza entró en piloto automático, zumbando con estática hasta que se encontró desnudo, las piernas se abrieron automáticamente mientras miraba a Loki, igualmente desnudo, meter la mano entre su trasero y frotar las yemas de sus dedos contra el borde de Thor.

—Lo tomaremos con calma —murmuró Loki, su toque ligero como una pluma. La cabeza de Thor golpeó la almohada mientras miraba al techo, con la boca abierta. Su espalda se arqueó sin su intervención, los dedos de los pies se curvaron en la cama, y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza y exclamar—. No creo que necesitemos hacerlo.

La memoria del músculo, Thor pensó, medio histérica como su culo se retorció y se extendió alrededor de los dedos de Loki, dándoles la bienvenida, oh mierda, estaba apretando como si los quisiera, más profundo, más-

—¿Bueno? —preguntó Loki, aunque la mirada de satisfacción en su rostro dejó en claro que sabía que lo era.

Thor se humedeció los labios y asintió.

—¿Más? —preguntó Loki, su sonrisa se volvió claramente como la de un tiburón. Sus dedos se empujaron más profundamente, frotándolo de una manera que hizo que el cuerpo de Thor se tensara de placer. Su polla tembló, dura y pesada entre sus piernas y se sintió estúpido, impotente, agradecido de no haber perdido esto para siempre.

—Más —suspiró Thor—, oh, joder, Lo. Eso es tan bueno, nngh , miiiiierdaaaa.

—Te lo estás tomando muy bien —murmuró Loki, su otra mano frotando el pecho de Thor, los dedos recorriendo sus pezones—. Mírate. Ni siquiera te acuerdas, pero eres tan bueno para mí. Siempre lo has sido.

—Loki —jadeó Thor, estremeciéndose. El toque era una cosa, los dedos de Loki lo desenrollaban expertamente, pero el elogio era otra cosa completamente distinta. Thor tuvo que respirar por la boca, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

—¿Que necesitas? —preguntó Loki, inclinándose para besar a Thor. Sus labios eran tan suaves, sedosos como pétalos, y Thor recordó el sabor del lápiz labial que le gustaba a Loki. Miel y rosas, y siempre tenía un tubo en el estudio de Thor. Ah, y ahí estaba, un destello de ellos en el piso del estudio, Thor montando la polla de Loki mientras sus dedos pintaban el pecho de Loki en remolinos de verde y dorado.

—Tu polla —suspiró Thor, sintiéndose ruborizarse solo por decirlo—. Por favor.

Los dedos de Loki se deslizaron fuera de él, raspando su sensible borde antes de empujar hacia adentro, tres esta vez, aceptados por el cuerpo de Thor con la misma facilidad.

—Tan ansioso —dijo Loki, su sonrisa aguda se fundió en algo más suave, más cariñoso.

—¿Por un centavo, por una libra? —dijo Thor, riendo un poco. Arqueó la espalda con otro suspiro, luego se agachó y enganchó las manos debajo de las rodillas, acercándoselas al pecho. Oh, eso se sintió increíble. Se mordió el labio y rodó sus caderas hacia abajo, hacia los dedos de Loki, enviándolos a ambos maldiciendo por unos buenos quince segundos.

—Te mostraré la libra —se quejó Loki, y sonó tan molesto que Thor estalló en risitas, perdiendo el agarre de sus piernas mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de risa. La boca de Loki se crispó, luego se rió también, sacando sus dedos de Thor y envolviéndose sobre el cuerpo de Thor, los dos riendo mientras se besaban, las piernas se enredaron, gimieron y se derritieron mientras sus pollas se frotaban entre sí.

—Te amo —dijo Thor, olfateando la mejilla de Loki y sonriendo de una manera que sabía que hacía que su rostro se arrugara—. Te amo mucho, Lo.

—Y nunca lo olvides —dijo Loki con severidad, pellizcando el pezón de Thor. Sus manos separaron las piernas de Thor de nuevo, el movimiento firme y seguro.

—Deberías recordármelo —jadeó Thor—, por favor, necesito... ohhhh , jodeeeer.

La boca de Loki se abrió en un largo y satisfecho gemido cuando su pene se hundió en Thor, y la cabeza de Thor dio vueltas cuando le dio la bienvenida a Loki. Se sintió tan fácil. Sus dedos patearon con poca elegancia los hombros de Loki, haciéndolo volver a besos húmedos y desordenados.

—Eso es tan bueno —se quejó Thor mientras Loki giraba sus caderas, lenta y deliberadamente—. Oh joder, Lo.

—Siempre tan hambriento —murmuró Loki, la cinta de seda de su voz acariciando la piel sensible de Thor.

Thor tarareó feliz, pasando sus manos por la espalda de Loki para tocar su trasero y estimularlo a empujar más fuerte, deleitándose en cómo su propio cuerpo se deleitaba al ser tomado. Dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás mientras él y Loki se movían juntos, su mente pasaba por pensamientos y recuerdos.

_Su primer beso dentro del apartamento, contra la ventana, el frío del invierno contra la espalda de Thor._

_Largos días en el estudio, Loki se masajea las manos, una luz almibarada que fluye desde la puesta de sol._

_Su cabello esparcido como heno por el balcón, susurrado mientras el cielo presagiaba lluvia, Loki empuñaba cuidadosamente un par de tijeras plateadas._

_Loki inclinado fuera de la ventana, encaramado como si fuera a emprender el vuelo._

_—El apartamento se ve muy bien —dijo._

_—Te ves feliz —dijo Thor, y por una vez Loki estuvo de acuerdo._

_—Te amo —dijo Loki, y no había ningún borde en eso, nada para que él se cortara._

_—Múdate conmigo —dijo Thor._

_Y Loki dijo:_

—Oh, Dios mío —jadeó Thor, su polla se contrajo y goteaba cuando Loki envolvió su mano alrededor de ella—. Nosotros... hemos... cogido... ¿Eh, follamos en la puta galería de Val?

Loki se rió, encantado, y Thor lo recordó diciendo que sí: mudarse, amar a Thor, follar en el baño en la jodida galería de Val, sí cien veces, mil veces.

—Hazme venir —suplicó Thor—, Loki, por favor, necesito...

—Siii —Loki entre dientes, con las manos sabiendo exactamente la mejor manera de jugar con Thor, manchas de su cuerpo que Thor ni siquiera se había dado cuenta eran sensibles, enganchando las piernas de Thor hacia arriba, simplemente rodando sus caderas ahora, manteniendo Thor jodido completamente, sollozando—, Thor, joder, muy bien, Thor.

Thor vino con un suave grito, recordando:

_El vidrio se rompió en el piso de un marco de imagen mal colgado, una cosecha de zanahorias cada una del largo y del tamaño de un dedo, frotando aloe en los hombros quemados por el sol de Loki, la parka roja brillante que Loki le compró en su cumpleaños._

Los millones de pequeños momentos que componían una vida. Su vida, su vida.

Thor acarició la espalda de Loki mientras su hermano se estremecía a través de su orgasmo, sintiéndose agotado e inquieto al mismo tiempo.

—¿Tengo un tatuaje en la espalda baja? —Thor dijo, cuando pudo conseguir que su boca formara palabras.

—Por favor, no me digas que follar te trajo tus recuerdos —dijo Loki, levantándose de Thor solo para gatear lo suficientemente alto como para poder meter la cabeza de Thor contra su pecho.

—Tiene que haber algo —dijo Thor, mordiendo la piel de Loki con pereza, besando sus pezones—. Sinapsis, electrones. Descarga eléctrica.

—Mmm, bueno, si eso es lo que se necesita, supongo que tendremos que seguir así —dijo Loki, abrazándose—. Y sí. Es mi huella digital, porque eres un idiota.

—Dice la persona que tiene mi pincelada en la cadera —murmuró Thor—. Oh, creo que acabo de recordar eso.

—El trabajo nunca termina —dijo Loki con un suspiro exagerado—. Primero duerme la siesta, y luego averiguaremos si puedo chupar tus recuerdos a través de tu polla.

—Eso es ridículo —bostezó Thor. Pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Loki y se acurrucó más cerca—. Pero estoy dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa. 

Ahhhh que hermoso, buenos días jaja, ¿no aman el arte de esta historia?, porque yo sí, uff un cap más y ya.

Espero estén tan ansiosos por el final como yo, bueno bye que bye. 


	7. Capítulo 7

Los recuerdos de Thor regresaron, en un goteo lento pero constante.

A veces regresaban como sacando peces plateados de un río. A veces caían sobre la cabeza de Thor como frutas por encima.

(Al menos una vez, algo regresó mientras Loki lo montaba, algún recuerdo intrascendente que hizo reír a Thor, sin aliento, hasta que Loki se golpeó contra su polla, haciendo que todos sus pensamientos se dispersaran).

En otoño, seis meses después de su accidente, Thor estaba mezclando pinturas en el estudio cuando recordó: el anillo de compromiso está en el cajón inferior de la mesita de noche .

Corrió todo el camino a casa.

Loki miró confundido cuando Thor irrumpió en el apartamento y, sin decir palabra, frenéticamente entró en su habitación. Abrió el cajón y allí estaba, sentado inocentemente en un rincón.

—Cásate conmigo —dijo Thor mientras se levantaba—. A menos que ya lo hayas hecho y solo lo estuvieras escondiendo y esperando a que lo recuerde...

—¿Por qué diablos iba a hacer eso? Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer que tuvieras un anillo y no me dijeras...

—No recordaba...

—Thor —dijo Loki, sonando mareado y exasperado al mismo tiempo—, hazme la puta pregunta.

—Loki —preguntó Thor, ya ahogado por las lágrimas—, ¿te casarás conmigo?

—Sí, oh Dios mío, tú —y aquí Loki tuvo que respirar entre sollozos—. Sí, joder, oh Dios mío.

Sus manos todavía estaban manchadas de pintura húmeda, se dio cuenta Thor, después de que sostuvo la cara de Loki en sus manos y lo besó.

Algún día, pensó Thor, mientras él y Loki se aferraban con fuerza y se balanceaban con una música incognoscible en su sala de estar, algún día se lo harían saber al mundo. Algún día habría un espacio para que se amaran, aunque solo fuera en las pinturas de Thor. Pero por ahora, los recuerdos que tenían entre ellos eran suficientes, tanto más valiosos por ser solo de ellos.

—La próxima vez que pierda mis recuerdos —dijo Thor, haciendo girar a Loki suavemente—, solo dime que estamos enamorados.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Loki secamente—. Aunque podría apuñalarte con un tenedor.

—Una mamada también debería funcionar —dijo Thor, sonriendo.

—Tienes suerte de que te ame —dijo Loki, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sé que la tengo —dijo Thor—. Me voy a casar contigo, después de todo.

Las mejillas de Loki se sonrojaron, vívidas como fresas frescas en el invierno.

En el ojo de su mente, Thor comenzó a pintar.

Notas:

El poema citado en esto es —caballos a medianoche sin luna— de Jack Gilbert.

El título es de —oh mama no— de Viena Teng.

Las felicitaciones y comentarios siempre son apreciados. 💕 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, muchas gracias por todo, tuve algunos problemas con esta historia y tuve que publicarlo de nuevo, espero que todas las personas que lo leían lo encuentren, en fin les agradezco muchísimo, igualmente a maharlika por dejarme traducir y los amo mucho bye que bye.


End file.
